mudanças de habito!
by sukky
Summary: milo tem a dificil tarefa de trazer a reencarnação da deusa Artemis ao santúario!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Mudanças de habito !   
  
Era uma bela manhã, no santuário o sol reinava no esplendido céu azul, os pássaros cantavam, enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro tomavam seus cafés da manhã, em suas respectivas casas. Tudo parecia perfeito até que um grito estridente, se expandia pelo santuário.................... - Miloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Venha já aqui! Era nada mais nada menos que a bruxori ou melhor Saori, em seu pleno e constante mau humor matinal. NA CASA DE ESCORPIÃO...........   
  
Milo se encontrava assustado e molhado já que acabou derrubando, a tigela de sucrilhos com formato de elefantinho, em si mesmo. Milo: Não acredito, meu amado sucrilhos desperdiçado e pior molhei meu pijaminha, Ai, aquela garota ta passando dos limites, eu devia dar umas agulhas escarlates naquela língua, pra ver se ela pará de falar. Depois de muitas lamentações e tentativas frustadas de tentar aproveitar o restinho de sucrilhos que ficou na tigela, Milo troca de roupa e caminha até a sala do mestre onde Saori o aguardava.   
  
NA SALA DO MESTRE........   
  
Quando Milo finalmente chega, se depara com Saori sentada em seu trono, ele se aproxima e faz uma reverencia, Milo: Aqui estou senhorita!....... - ela nada responde........ Milo: Senhorita?oO...... - ele então se aproxima mais de Saori e percebe que.. Saori: ZzZzZzZzZz....... Milo: Só que me falta ela me chama aos berros me faz sujar meu pijaminha, desperdiçar meu "Su" do PEPI o elefantinho e agora dorme tranqüila.......... Perai!!!!!!....... Tranquila ?¬¬... - o escopião da um sorriso de canto como que se fosse aprontar alguma coisa, chega mais perto e grita: Milo: ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! - fazendo, Saori dar um pulo na cadeira e quase morrer de susto. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! O QUE? COMO? ONDE?EM GUARDA SEUS IDIOTAS... Milo: ÓÒ.. Calma!!! sou eu Milo, - tentando conter seu sorriso de satisfação. Saori: Milo?... quer me matar de susto infeliz? ¬¬...... Milo: Não senhorita é que eu te chamava e você não acordava, então, eu tive que gritar.. (fazendo uma carinha inocente )..... Saori: Humptf!!... Mas o que você quer?.... Milo: Como o que eu quero ? Você me chamou aqui oO... Saori: Chamei é? - coçando a cabeça... pensando - me lembrei, quero que você vá até o Japão e traga a minha irmã...... Milo: Irmã? - Espantado e confuso... Saori: Sim a minha irmã Artemis..... Milo: ARTEMIS?.... Saori: PARÁ DE REPETIR TUDO O QUE EU FALO !!!!! Milo: Desculpe é que eu nem sabia que a senhorita tinha uma irmã.. Saori: .. eu soube na batalha contra Hades, ele acabou me contando e disse que o nome dela era Jade Lang, mas que ela nem fazia idéia que era uma deusa, vivia normalmente no Japão, por isso, eu não poderia contar com algum Deus para me ajudar o que era uma pena já que ela apresentava ter um grandes dons. Milo: Hum, mas para mim você era a única, com a mão no queixo, pensativo Saori: também pensava, mas enfim, eu vou ter que dividir o santuario com ela, já que tem direito, e ela vai ter que ser treinada por algum cavaleiro de ouro, para poder domar o seu cosmo e o seus poderes especiais... um pouco inciumada... que não devem ser lá grande coisa Milo: Mas onde eu vou poder encontra-la ?preciso de informações, foto, lugar onde mora.... (Ai!!porque ela não manda aquele tapado do Seiya?) Saori: Eu sei! ta tudo aqui, ela joga uma pasta, com algumas fotos e informações Milo: Vejamos! Ele pega a foto, nossa quanta maquiagem nem dá para ver o seu rosto direito(ela usava uma maquiagem nos olhos como se estivesse chorando evanescence, e nem o seu cabelo dentro desta boina Saori, estava feliz por Milo não te-la achado bonita, ela é vocalista de uma banda de rock, mas que ainda não é muito famosa. Milo: Ela tem 18 anos, tem uma loja de cd, freqüenta algumas danceterias também, aqui tem o nome de algumas delas, não toma café, só usa roupas preta, vermelha, azul, viciada em chocolate, adora comida apimentada,... Nossa!... quanta informação.. mas ta faltando o lugar onde mora ? Saori: Não sabemos... a fundação não conseguiu encontrar nada, parece que ela não tem endereço fixo.... Milo: Não acredito vocês consegue um monte de informações menos a principal Saori: Pará de reclamar, toma, ela entrega as passagens Milo: pegando, mas tem que ser eu, por que você não pede para os cavaleiros de bronze... o Seiya está bem mais perto Saori: eu já pedi, mas ele não conseguiu Milo: Nossa ! ele é mesmo um emprestável, não consegue fazer uma garotinha vir até aqui Saori: Bem... digamos que ela tem um gênio um pouquinho forte Milo: Mas e os outros cavaleiros de ouro... tem o Mu Saori: Está no Tibet Milo: Alebaran Saori: É carnaval no Brasil, por isso eu deixei ele ir desfilar Milo: Ah!!!mas concerteza tem os irmãos Saga e Kanon Saori: Terapia familiar Milo Mascara da morte Saori: congresso da macumba Milo: Aiolia.... Saori: Reformando a casa Milo: humpt.... Shaka? Saori: alcançando o nirvana pela 1. 248454578545423444, 000000000000, 00000000000 vez Milo: OO........ Libra Saori: ¬¬ cinco picos Milo: Milo Saori: ta aqui ¬¬ Milo: É mesmo '.... mas e o Aioros, shura, Kamus, Afrodite ? Saori: Ajudando Aioria, afiando a mão, concertando o freezer para manter o clima siberiano em sua casa, arrumando meu jardim Milo: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sempre sobra para mim Saori: Lógico você nunca faz nada, ou melhor, até faz come e dorme Milo: ¬¬.... tudo bem.. quando viajo ? Saori: Deixa eu ver..... olhando para o relógio, verificando o clima, checando o calendário..... agora mesmo.. Milo: --' Vou preparar a minha mala Saori: Demoro!!!assim que ele saí ..ZzZzZ   
  
Continua...   
  
Chegando na Japão ,milo tratou logo de pegar as informações que a Saori tinha lhe entregado,sobre a garota.Decidiu comerçar a procura pela loja de Cd,lá se deparou com uma loja cheia e alguns vendedores,como não via nenhuma garota, igual a da foto,se aproximou de uma vendedora, que arrumava a pratileira, de cabelos espetados verdes Milo:Por favor? Vendedora:Sim Milo :eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Jade Lang Vendedora: Ela não está ,disse se virando de novo para a pratileira Milo:Você sabe onde posso encontra-la ? Vendedora:Eu pareço a secretária dela por acaso ? Milo: Não, para mim está mais para um espantalho de horta de alface. Vendedora: Como é? Se virando para ele de novo incrédula Milo:Larga de frescura!Fale logo onde ela está ,fechando as mãos . Vendedora: Mas eu já disse que não sei ,ficando apavorada Eu sei onde ela está,se aproximava uma garota gordinha de cabelos roxos, também vendedora,a banda dela está tocando em um barzinho Milo: aonde fica ? Vendedora 2:Depende, você vai comprar alguma coisa ? Milo: O Que? Eu só estou pedindo uma informação Vendedora2:Então sinto muito,ia se virando Milo:Está bem ,deixa eu ver,ele começar a fuçar nos bolsos,eu só tenho:0,50 centavos,(aquela mão de vaca da Saori,nem para liberar uma graninha extra) isto ai dá para você levar o Cd do Broiola Milo: que isto?oO Vendedora: Cinco carinhas que ficam pulando que nem uns idiotas Milo: Ta bom ,ele pega o cd ,meio contrariado(vou dar de presente para o Afrodite) Vendedora 2:ela está na Clrfs Milo: onde fica isto ? É muito longe ? Vendedora:Não atravessando a rua Milo: O QUE? Você me fez gastar grana neste cd lixo ,e ela estava o tempo todo aqui perto Vendedora2: Eu sou vendedora ,meu trabalho é vender oras Milo:¬¬   
  



	2. aquele da pimenta no olho !

MUDANÇAS DE HABITO!!!

Milo entrou no bar e reparou no péssimo ambiente.

Muito cheio, fumaça de cigarros no ar, pessoas estranhas, com roupas e cabelos mais estranhos se embebedando e dançando, cantando ao som de uma música metal pesada.

Ele viu a banda que tocava em um palco, protegida por uma tela das garrafas e dos copos que lhe eram atirados pela platéia.

A vocalista era uma gracinha! Apesar da boina não deixar ver direitos seus cabelos, pode vislumbrar uma enorme mecha rosa que ficava entre os olhos grandes e azuis. Ela estava toda de preto, jeans rasgado, muitos acessórios prateados, inclusive uma gargantilha com uma meia lua prateada.

Ele suspirou. Era ela, o problema era atravessar a turba.

Respirou fundo e foi abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Foi empurrado, pisoteado e cuspido. E pra variar, ao desviar de um bêbado que quase vomitou em seu sapato, acabou batendo em um grandalhão na sua frente.

"Hei, quem deixou a bichinha de terno entrar?"-disse o grandalhão careca e cheio de tatuagens.

"Está falando comigo?"-perguntou Milo.

"Tem outra bichinha de terno aqui?"

"Não sei."-Milo olhou para os lados.-"Não to vendo seu pai!"

"Ora seu..."

Ele avançou contra Milo e no instante seguinte o tatuado atravessava a pista voando e batendo na tela. Houve uma confusão, as pessoas aproveitaram a deixa e começou um quebra-quebra e a banda continuava com seu metal.

Então, tudo ficou em silêncio e Jade parou de cantar. As pessoas ou haviam fugido da confusão ou estavam estiradas ao chão desmaiadas. Todas menos um rapaz de terno e longos cabelos azuis, que sorria para ela de maneira sexy.

"Oi, podemos conversar?"

Ela o olhou bem e respondeu friamente:

"Não."

Ela foi saindo do palco e entrando nos bastidores, mas Milo foi atrás, desviando-se dos homens caídos ao chão e a seguiu. Ela entrou por uma porta, mas quando ele ia entrar, ela o barrou e mostrou um desenho na porta.

Banheiro feminino."-ela avisou

"Ah, certo!"-ele ficou esperando na porta por ela.

Jade dentro do banheiro pensava.

"Cada maluco que me aparece! Ele é bonitinho, mas sei lá! Me seguindo assim?"

Ela pega um objeto de dentro do bolso.

"Tenho que ir pra casa, mas com esse cara do lado de fora...terei que apelar!"

Jade abriu a porta e foi logo abordada por Milo.

"Olha, preciso conversar com você. É muito importante!"

"Não tenho tempo pra conversar!"

"Olhe, vamos ...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, meus olhos!!!"

Milo caiu de joelhos,esfregando os olhos com as mãos,sentia eles queimarem,não conseguia enxergar direito.Vendo que Jade ainda estava a sua frente ,esticou a mão tentando segurar a sua perna ,mas está deu um passo para trás.

A garota viu que podia ir embora tranqüila, já que Milo não tinha condições de segui-la.Chegou a ficar com pena dele, mas fazer o que ,vai que ele é tarado.

Milo não conseguia nem se levantar, estava com muita dor e para piorar Jade tinha fugido.

"Vamos levanta você é um cavaleiro! Vamos!!!"pensava

É aquele ali?- Um homem entrou no local com alguns seguranças e apontava para ele.

É sim!-levem ele para a delegacia,destruiu minha propriedade.

Os homens se aproximavam de Milo ainda de joelhos,esfregando os olhos.

-Vamos levante ! falava um dos seguranças

Eu não consigo!##

Como não consegue!Está bêbedo?Eu mandei levantar!

Lenvantou Milo, para que ficasse de pé,e se assustou com seus olhos,que estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Você está drogado??O homem indignou a perguntar.

-Claro que não !!disse Milo nervoso e coçando os olhos

Ta bom! Acredito !Vamos levar este drogado para a delegacia!

O homem pega Milo pelo braço com a ajuda de outro,para levarem para a delegacia .

Milo protesta dizendo que não esta drogado.Mas estava com os olhos tão vermelhos ;e tão atrapalhado por não estar enxergando nada ,que ninguém acredita nele.

Em outra situação, ele teria dado uma surra nos homens e fugido,mas não estava conseguindo nem ficar em pé direito, quanto mais bater.

Que droga!Quando eu por as minhas mãos naquela garota vou dar umas boas agulhas nela,não me importo se ela é a deusa Ártemis! Pensava.

Continua......

SukkyTodaboa: Oi Milito! meu amore mais querido dos amores

Milo: Sinto que você não vai com a minha cara ¬¬

Sukky Todaboa: Que isto Milito eu te amo!

Milo: Tacou pimenta no meu olhinho e me ama ?¬¬

Sukky TodaBoa: Não fui eu que tive a idéia e sim a minha Miguitita Juli –Chan'..Mas era para dar emoção !

Milo: Emoção ! Eu estou sendo preso ! Tudo por culpa daquela PLIN

Jade(Ártemis): O que disse?¬¬

Milo: Que você vai levar umas agulhas escarlates na suaPLIN

Sukky TodaBoa: Que isso Milo?Isto é jeito de tratar uma deusa?

Milo: Eu não quero nem saber !Quero voltar para casa e terminar meu sucrilhos do PEPI o elefantinho em paz!

Jade (Ártemis) :Como você é infantil e bunda mole

Milo: BUNDA MOLE????¬¬

Jade (Ártemis): Foi só uma pimentinha de nada

Milo: Oras sua PLINPimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco

Sukky Todaboa: Er..er..calma gente ..olha os leitores

Jade (Ártemis): Como você é crianção !

Milo: Você vai ver o crianção!Vem cá que eu te mostro (com um sorriso malicioso )

POFTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Milo: O que é isto ?##

Jade (Ártemis): A sombrinha do Kamus ,peguei emprestada !nn

Milo: Kamus!!!!!!!

Kamus: O que ?

Sukky Todaboa: O que faz aqui Kamus? Oo

Kamus : me chamaram?

Milo: Kamus você é meu amigo e dá uma arma a uma mulher loka como está POFTaiii

Kamus: Ela é uma senhorita adorável.

Sukky Todaboa: Kamus você aparece só no próximo Capitulo

Kamus: Oui! Já vou embora minha linda

Sukky Todaboa: vermelha ..bye

Milo : Francês safado ¬¬

Quero agradecer a Juliane Chan que me ajudou muito(ela tem paciência comigo!) .Mandar bjinhos para quem ler e gostar e agulhas escarlates na PLIN para quem não gostar .Brincadeirinha !!

Bjinhos para todos!SMACK!!!nn

Comentem e mandem sugestões!

ESPERA!ESTAVA ME ESQUECENDO! Misis você me ajudou muito também fofolete te adoro !

AGORA PODE SUBIR OS CREDITOS !!!'

OFERECIMENTO:BLÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁ´´AÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁ´

FIGURINO: BLAÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´´AÁÁÁÁÁ´

BLÁÁA´´AÁÁÁAÁ´´AÁÁÁ´

By: Sukky Todaboa!


End file.
